Simple and Clean
by emeralds in ebony
Summary: ONE SHOT: Hermione reflects her pain on the last three years since someone dear to her passed on. The graveyard has become her second home now. But what if the person she was born to love was right by her all along?


* * *

**_-Simple And Clean-_**

**H**ermione passed the graves one by one as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her feet carried her in a swift movement as she looked around. Her hair fell into her face and she angrily shoved it away.

She whimpered when her cloak got caught on a bush. Hermione pulled it free and continued walking quickly. Her vision was beginning to get blurry and her brain couldn't think straight. She didn't notice the twig on the floor beside a row of huge, expensive looking gravestones, and she toppled over head first.

She screamed on reflex and pushed her arms forward to carry herself instead of hitting the ground with full force. Hermione looked up miserably and saw the one thing that she came here in the first place for. The one grave she truly cared about more than anything.

**'You're giving me too many things'**

Hermione read the grave once more as she steadily got up and brushed her robes off.

It had been three years ago...

_"Now, turn to page 279," drawled Professor Snape in an icy tone. _

It was one ordinary day in Potions class at the beginning of November and it was the seventh year of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.

"Great," Ron muttered next to Hermione as he saw the plan for the week.

"Can anyone tell me about Big Foot?" asked Snape as he crossed the classroom with his eyes roaming over the students in his class.

Slytherins and Gryffindors as usual.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, like always, but someone else answered the question.

"Big Foot," said a voice from Hermione's left and immediately she turned that way, hand still in the air, "Is a myth spread by Muggles. But unlike them, wizards know that it really is true. And it lives in the far mountains in Azfalt."

A smirk spread across Snape's lips, "Very good Mister Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin.

Ron's mouth was hanging open as Hermione turned to him with a frown on her face, "That Malfoy gets all those points for one answer."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded and turned to Harry who was nudging her in the shoulder.

"Miss Granger," she heard Snape say and her eyes widenened, "I suggest that whatever you have to say to Weasley you may say to the rest of the class."

"Um," she was speechless.

Snape put his hands to his ear to motion he couldn't hear, "Speak louder, Granger."

"It won't happen again, Professor," Hermione said defeated.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," many groans were heard from the half of the class.

She turned to see Draco looking at her directly and she on instinct glared at him.

"Bloody ferret," Ron breathed and Hermione turned silently to her book as Snape assigned the homework.

**'Lately you're all I need'**

_"Hermione!" Ron whined as she strutted to the library. _

"Oh come on, Ron," Hermione replied as they made it to the door, "I just have to check out one book."

"Your one book turns into fifty," Ron argued with a look of anticipation on his face.

"Fine," Hermione said at last, "Go to Quidditch practice and I'll just meet you there in a couple minutes."

"Sure," Ron smiled as he ran down the hallway with his broom in one hand, his cloak in the other.

Hermione shook her head as she made it inside the library and placed her bag on one of the tables in the far back. She went back to the bookshelves and began scanning the titles for a book she would be interested in.

A smile appeared on her face as she spotted the book "Big Foot And Their Big Problems," and her hand shot out to grab it. But just as she did another hand collided with hers and instead of getting the book into her hands, it fell on the floor.

"Sorry," she said sadly and picked up the book.

She turned and faced the person next to her.

"Here," Hermione handed the book without looking the person in the face.

When their fingers touched she felt a jolt and she took her hand back and the book fell to the floor for the second time that day. Hermione looked up and her eyes narrowed.

It was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not bothering to pick up the book.

"I read, too, Granger," he said in a somewhat normal voice.

He didn't seem to be bothering her this year and that's what made her even more suspicous.

"Could have fooled me," she said rudely.

"Look, Granger," Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blond, ungelled hair, "Don't you want to be civil together?"

Hermione snorted, "What's in it for you?"

He rolled his eyes, "To have the satisfaction of hearing you say my first name."

She could tell he was using sarcasm but she didn't want to believe him. Hermione watched as he picked up the book slowly and hold it out for her to take. Her eyes switched from the book to his eyes.

He was expecting her to take it, and when she didn't he spoke.

"Take it."

"Why should I?"

"You need it more than me."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said laughing, "I'm the one who's getting great grades, Malfoy."

Draco clucked hir tongue, "True, but what about in Snape's class?"

Hermione groaned as she realized he was right.

"Fine," she grabbed the book from his grip and turned on her heel and left him standing there with knitted eyebrows.

"Where's the thank you?" he trailed behind her as she stuffed the book into her bag and slung it over her shoulder easily.

"Do I need to tell it to you?" Hermione mused as she walked out of the library with a smirk on her face while Draco followed her.

She felt a tug at her wrist and the next thing she knew was she was against the wall with Draco breathing down her neck.

"Where's the thank you I deserve?" he whispered.

Hermione gulped, her fear disappearing.

"Thank you," she murmured.

She was released from him and began walking quickly to the Quidditch not once looking back. For just a few moments ago she felt something that someone like her should never feel about a man like Draco Malfoy.

**'You smiled at me and said'**

_"That test was so hard," Harry said after a hard day of Potions one day at the end of November. _

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"I have to agree," Hermione said in a know-it-all tone.

"Wow!" Ron breathed, laughing, "Hermione Granger is saying a test is hard? I have to  
keep this in mind."

"Oh, do shutup, Ron. It's not a big deal."

"Not to you, but for us," Harry smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys..."

As they walked to dinner Hermione remembered something.

"Damn," she muttered, her hand crossing her forehead, "I forgot my quill in Potions."

Harry and Ron looked at her crossly.

She knew they were hungry so decided to go alone.

When she reached the Potions classroom, the door opened and she would have been slammed straight into it if it weren't for someone grabbing her around the waist and pulling her backwards.

She was pulled to the other end of the hallway and she gave a small gasp when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" she said as soon as she could breathe.

"Saving your life," Draco mumbled quietly, looking anywhere but her.

"What are you looking at?" she tried to see what he saw.

"Shh..."

Hermione saw Snape walking out of the Potions classroom in a snarling mood, holding his left arm in pain.

Her eyes widened as she understood and looked back at Draco who still had his eyes on the Potions Professor.

She eyed him, checking all his marks on his face. Why had she not noticed how handsome he was before?

His hair was tousled up and he never gelled it since sixth year, but she never seemed to care. He was still the same good old ferret to her. But now she wasn't so sure. Suddenly he turned to her and she locked eyes with his mysterious blue eyes. That was one thing she had liked about him all along.

After the footsteps of Snape drew farther, Hermione was released from his grip safely and for some reason it felt better in his grasp than gravity's.

"Thanks?" she said timidly.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a small smile, she noted.

"Well," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Looking for this?"he pulled out a quill from his cloak pocket and Hermione laughed.

"You are full of surprises!"

He smirked, "I'm not a Malfoy for nothing."

At the mention of the surname, they both remembered Lucius Malfoy who had just escaped prison and most probably was helping the Dark Lord get stronger by the minute.

"Uh," Draco held out the quill and she took it slowly.

"I best be going," Hermione said curtly and turned around and took small steps away from him.

"Wait!" Draco said hurriedly and caught up with her, but as she turned, they collided and fell to the floor, with him on top.

Her breathing grew rapid and his heart wasn't in the right place. All he could think about was those lips and her mind and everything he found great about her.

So he took a huge leap, and bent down gently, stroking her hair away from her face and his lips fell on hers with his arms embracing her waist, supporting his weight as well.

She was just as surprised as Draco was about the kiss but kept quiet as she enjoyed it.

He pulled away slowly, looking into her face.

Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

Hermione opened them, immediately after sensing he was not kissing her anymore and came face to face with him only a few inches from her. Just as he was about to lean down again for another kiss she pushed him away.

He stood up with a strange expression and asked, "What?"

"This is wrong!" she said wiping her lips smooth.

She stood up as well.

"Which part?"

"All of it!" she screamed and looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching.

"You liked it as much as me!" Draco was sounding exasperated.

**'Don't get me wrong I love you'**

_"You took me by surprise!" she argued back. _

He groaned and looked around as if the floor would give him an answer.

"Why don't you understand?" he said quietly.

"Understand what?" Hermione was confused with what was going on, "You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor! What more is there?"

Draco had his mouth open and closed it again, "Nothing," he said loudly and began walking away from the girl with his cloak billowing from behind him.

Hermione watched him leave sadly and didn't comprehend what just happened. Not once did he look back and Hermione shrugged it off and turned facing the Entrance Hall and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room seeing as dinner was already over by now.

They had talked for a half an hour.

**'But does that mean I have to meet your father?'**

_"Go Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. _

It was the first Quidditch game of the season, against Slytherin.

And it looked very close.

Slytherin 30 Gryffindor to 40.

Harry and Draco were at it, she saw, and her heart plummeted when Draco was almost hit by a blugder.

She didn't know why, but it happened. She watched with Ron next to her cheering Harry on. Hermione saw the snitch only a couple feet from Harry's fingers but something unusual happened. Harry grew slower and Draco speeded up, but that was impossible.

And Draco had not used a spell or anything, it seemed as if it was Merlin's will.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted sadly, seeing the look on Harry's face as Draco's hand gripped the snitch forcefully and a wide smile appeared.

Hermione looked away angrily and heard Ron scream with shock. Slytherin had won.

You could have realized with all the Slytherin cheers and the remaining teams' boo's.

Hermione's head hung low as she stood up and began walking away, out of the stands and by the pitch on the floor.

She didn't know how much she had to wait until Harry came out of the showers.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, showing she was there.

"Not now, Hermione," Harry grumbled when he passed her by, heading up to the castle.

Hermione let out a deep breath and muttered, "So much for friends."

"Yeah," a voice behind her said and she yelped and turned to see Draco, again.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" she hissed, freaked out.

"Sorry!"he said, his voice full of sarcasm with a faint hint of a smirk lingering on his pale face.

"Uh," Hermione decided. "Good game."

"Yeah, I know," Draco exclaimed. "Thanks."

Hermione nodded and turned away from him for the second time.

That meeting was only a couple weeks ago now that it was in the middle of December, and still no snow was on the school grounds.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and abruptly knew who it was.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Please," he murmurred.

Something inside her clicked from his voice and she didn?t know what it was. It was as if she were yearning for his touch. Maybe she was, but right now she had it.

When she faced him, he searched her eyes, looking for something deep within the dark hue of honey.

"Give me a chance," he continued. "Give us_ the chance." _

"I - There is no us," Hermione said.

"Please," he repeated. "Then let there be an us."

"But-"

"Please," he said for the third time and Hermione realized this was the first time she heard him utter such a kind word.

For the first time in his presence that afternoon, Hermione smiled knowingly, and Draco smiled right back at her.

Something in his eyes flashed and she knew it was all happening.

**'When we are older you'll understand'**

_"Hermione?" Ron questioned one night when he, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the common room by the fire after long Friday. _

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said, staring into the flames.

"Who are you going to the Winter Ball with tomorrow night?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned, thinking the worst, and saw that Harry had now given her his attention as well.

"Um, no one," she lied. "I'm not going at all."

"Why's that?" Harry's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I, uh," Hermione hesitated. "I don't have a date." She forced a blush to look embarrased.

"Hey," Harry laughed. "I'll save a dance for you. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "And Luna won't care if it's you I'm dancing with."

"Guys." Hermione shook her head. "It's okay. Really."

Harry and Ron gave her long looks before sighing.

"It's your choice," Ron said in the end.

"Are you sure though?" Harry checked.

Hermione smiled. "Positive."

Harry nodded and tried to smile back as Ron did.

"You guys just have fun without me."

**'What I meant when I said'**

_Music erupted throughout the Great Hall. The lovely robes that everyone wore looked great. _

Draco was outside right by the exit of the Great Hall to the lake. He was waiting. Waiting for her.

He was wearing a black satin shirt, with black trousers, and a white satin tie to top it all off. His hair was kept still, like always, and he knew that she liked it that way.

Draco smiled as he thought of her ways again. He truly did like everything about her.

From the way she loved to read to the way she got angry. His thoughts were interrupted and his ears quirked up.

"Hi," he heard a quiet, feminine voice say.

He turned slowly and his smile got wiped off of his face. He couldn't believe his eyes.

In blood red robes with green lining around the edges, her hair put up into a bun with some curls falling into place at her back, snow falling around her, and just the right amount of make up with a small smile like that made her look like an angel.

Draco's angel.

The dress fitted her perfectly and she was only standing a few feet away from him.

He began walking toward her and let out a breath.

"You look beautiful."

It seemed that she was nervous and once he uttered those words she immediately smiled, showing him her straight teeth.

"You don't think it's too much?" she motioned to her dress.

"No, no," he shook his head, eyeing her style, "It's ravishing."

"Well, thank you, prince charming."

He laughed and held out his hand. "My lady, shall we?"

Hermione took it and nodded her head. "We shall."

**'No, I don't think life is quite that simple'**

_The beat made her want to dance as she stood up from her chair at the table in the far corner of the hall. _

"Do you want to dance?" Hermione asked her date and he looked up at the dancers.

Nor Harry, or Ron were up there.

"Sure," he said and stood up and walked hand in hand with his girl.

No one had recognized her yet and it was good. She didn't want Harry or Ron to, but was sure that once they spotted her, they would. So she was trying to avoid them at all costs.

He took one of her hands in his and the other, placing it around his neck. She obliged and felt him put his arm on her side.

She kept her smile as they moved to the music coming from the speakers loudly.

'If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have strangth to stand at all?'

Hermione looked in front of her as she placed her chin on Draco's shoulder. She saw  
Harry and Ginny laughing together at a nearby table but they were not looking this way.  
Ron and Luna were far in the back by the punch bowl.

Hermione felt relieved and felt Draco's breath lingering on her neck. She felt him kiss her neck and started breathing rapidly.

"Draco!" she hissed, about to laugh.

She looked around, hoping not to draw attention.

Everyone was still minding their business.

"What, love?" he asked, after leaving her neck and staring into her orbs.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in and fully kissed him on the mouth, quickly.

"There," she whispered, smirking. "That's all you're getting tonight."

'I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with'

"But Hermione," Draco whined in a mocking way. "No. You're ruining all the fun."

That only caused her to smirk more.

"That's my thing to do," he pointed out, looking down at her slyly.

'I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?'

"Who are you to tell me that?" she asked in a bossy way.

"Why...I am Draco Malfoy, Miss Hermione Know-It-All Granger."

"Hermione?" someone whispered harshly and she turned looking as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.

It was Ron whom was sharing a dance with Luna, who looked equally baffled like her boyfriend.

"I - I can explain," Hermione said looking at Draco for support.

Draco just glared at the red head and held his grip tighter on her.

"What are you doing with him?" Ron sounded beyond angry.

"I...I...I..."

"What? Why? Huh? Answer that!" Ron was searching her eyes and she let go of Draco  
and started walking toward the exit.

She knew she had drawn enough attention and tears began streaming down her face as she stepped out of the hall sadly with the music still in her ears, playing.

And he was still in her eyes, dancing gracefully.

'I don?t know why you?re so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We?ll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you?re the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life'

The music drifted away as she heard footsteps.

She broke into a run and reached the Main Staircase.

She ran up them quickly and as soon as she got to the Fat Lady she breathed out the password and got in.

This wasn't supposed to have happened.

**'When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please'**

_"Hermione!" she heard her name being called as she sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep on. _

She opened her eyes and through her blurry vision she saw a red faced Ron and upset looking Harry. Hermione was at a loss for words again as her friends stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

After gaining confidence she mumbled, "Please-"

"Oh, don't please us!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked to Harry, hoping he'd understand, but she couldn't read his expression.

He just looked at her through his glasses.

"How could you?" he finally asked.

"He's..." she smiled absentmindedly. "Changed."

"Changed?" Ron repeated, his cheeks burning up. "Yeah right. Did he tell you that?"

"No!" Hermione fought.

"Then prove it!" Ron challenged.

"I will, Ronald Weasley!" she shouted as she stood up, taking her dress in her hands to walk safely up the marble stairs. "Just you wait!"

**'Oh baby, don't go'**

_"Silence!" Dumbledore roared one night at dinner when the students all stood up frightened out of their wits at what Dumbledore had said. _

"Sit down," Dumbledore said as the students' talks ceased.

They all obliged but gave weird looks at their headmaster.

"Silence," he repeated and cleared his throat. "No, do not get frightened at all. We are all going to deal with this correcty. Voldemort can be anywhere on the school grounds right now. I suggest all of you stay in here as the rest of the Professors and I decide what to do.

"All stay perfectly calm. Do not panic."

Hermione bit her bottom lip anxiously as she stared straight ahead and locked eyes with Draco's. He didn't look scared but something in his eyes flashed and she could tell he was  
upset.

Draco was aware of what was going on. He'd been hearing it from his father all the time. They were going to attack the school one day and Dumbledore as well. But when his father got captured he didn't think that day would come. Well it bloody had come.

He was the person to alert Dumbledore, though, and it was because of him that the staff had taken precaution with everything on the school grounds. They had set up a lot of gaurdings from the help of Hagrid. But Draco knew it wouldn't be enough. His father's spirit was too tough.

"It's okay," Draco mouthed to Hermione and she tried to nod but she had gone stiff and shivers were going up and down her spine.

As Dumbledore got off the stage in front of the four house tables in the Great Hall, the rest of the staff followed him gradually. The only ones that stayed behind was Professor  
Snape and Hagrid.

"Great," she heard Ron mutter. "They've left us with Snape."

Ron and Harry were still not on talking terms with her and she was down right miserable about it. She was sitting a couple seats away from them and as she looked their way she realized that Harry was staring at her from before.

Hermione looked away nervously and saw that Snape was heading over to the Slytherin table. She saw him stop in front of Draco who was sitting next to his friend, Blaise Zabini.

She didn't hear what Snape was saying to Draco but she knew something was seriously going on.

Then she heard Dumbledore beside her, almost well, he was by Harry. She heard what he was conversing about.

"Harry," Dumbledore looked down at the seventh year. "You must come. The prophecy is about you and the whole wizarding world depends on it."

She saw Harry nod and her heart squirmed. They were giving all the responsibility to Harry.

Harry got up with a nod and with a silent bye to Ron he followed Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers out. Hermione was sure that Harry looked back and looked at her sadly but she was sure she imagined it.

She then pointed her attention back to Draco and to her shock and dismay saw that he was no longer at the Slytherin table. Frantically, her eyes roamed all over the hall and she saw him walking away with Snape. He looked back at her the moment she found him and she saw something in his eyes.

That was the first time she saw it that bold.

It was love...

He was going as well, she realized.

The tears fell as she thought of what could happen to him and Harry now that both of them were to go in the battle. Not a word came out of his mouth as he slipped out of the door but what she didn't see was a tear slip down his cheek.

**'Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go'**

_"I can't believe this is all happening," Hermione heard Ginny panic. _

Hermione was in temporary shock. She didn't know what was going on at all. She just wished this was a nightmare and that she would wake up very soon.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hagrid staring down at her.

"Hermione," he said. "Don't feel bad. It'll all be alright. You'll see."

"I - I," Hermione croaked. "I hope you're right."

Tears began falling and Hagrid noticed them as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Don't cry, Hermione," he said in a sweet way even though she could see the truth in his eyes.

She knew that he knew what was going to happen and she wished with all her heart that it wouldn't. She urged her brain to think of something else as she took the handkerchief with a quiet 'thank you' to Hagrid as he gave her a smile and moved on to the rest of the student.

Hermione closed her eyes and starting humming. She could make this all pass. She would at least try.

Something in her mind clicked at that exact second. She knew something bad was happening to either Harry or Draco then. No...she wouldn't let that happen!

Hermione rushed up immediately after opening her eyes urgently and slid off her seat at the Gryffindor table. She passed the students as they goggled at her and she ignored them. She just needed to see one or two students. Only they could help her.

"Ron," she said with meaning.

He turned to her and his pupils grew. He stayed silent and she took that as her time to try.

"I can feel it. Soemthing is wrong, something is happening to Harry or Draco."

At the mention of Draco's name Ron snorted.

"Please, Ron," she cried. "This is no time to be childish. Will you help me or not?"

To her surprise and comfort Ron stomped up and became a couple inches taller than her.

She saw him for one second give her a soft look and then it hardened.

"Let's go," he said seriously and strode toward the exit of the Great Hall.

Hermione followed him, practically running because of Ron's long legs. She looked to the left and right and saw students from all of the houses staring at Ron and her. She knew what was going through their minds. They were thinking they were crazy.

"Wait," Hermione said loudly to Ron as she spotted the one Slytherin she needed to talk to.

"What?" Ron said astounded she would stop him.

"One more minute."

That was all she said as she ran over to the Slytherin Table and stopped in front of a raven-haired boy.

"Zabini," she addressed him and he turned to her without an expression.

She began to get nervous. "Let's put our differences aside-" She ignored the glares from the other Slytherins and went on. "-and get on with this."

Hermione looked down into his blue eyes and stuck out her hand. "Deal?" she asked, not sure what his answer was going to be.

But she would not give up, even if she did need him.

So, it took her by complete surprise when she felt the warm hand of the Slytherin grip hers and stand up with a nod, and rushed away with the two Gryffindors with all the other students witnessing the lunacy of them all.

"Wait!" Hagrid shouted and hurried over to Ron, Hermione, and Blaise who had just stopped in front of the door.

"You - You," Hagrid was out of breath. "You can't go out and you know that."

"Hagrid," Hermione said. "We are going to do this with or without your blessing."

She had a steel look on her face and Hagrid couldn't disappoint her.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and addressed them all.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard his next words.

"Make me proud."

**'The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me'**

_Their footsteps all lingered throughout the dark corridors of the second floor, where she was sure the battle was at. _

With their wands in front of them and Hermione's wand lit properly, the Gryffindors and Slytherin made their way securely.

Once they reached their destination Hermione heard a shout. She was sure it was him.  
She began running with relief in her mind and shock in her heart.

"Please let him be alright," she murmured to herself as she heard Blaise and Ron following her.

As they rounded the corner, Hermione stopped in her tracks.

There was Voldemort...battling with Harry. She wanted to scream his name to tell him  
she was here to help him but she knew the consequences. She stayed silent and surveyed the rest of the fighters.

Dumbledore was there taking on two other deatheaters who looked like the senior Crabbe and Goyle.

McGonagall was battling McNair and it seemed that he had a sore spot in his right shoulder that was causing him to bend his arm way too much.

Snape was there as well battling Lestrange who had a twist of a smirk and sly grin playing on her lips. Hermione looked at her full of hatred at what she had done to Sirius. If she could, she would kill her on the spot.

Then her heart skipped a beat when she saw traces of blond.

Draco was only a couple feet away from her, battling his own father. His face was scrunched and his features were full of determination.

"Rictu Sempra!" Draco shouted and his father gasped ever so slightly and glared daggers at his own flesh and blood.

Ron shouted, "Look out!" and Hermione moved back as she saw that one deatheater was about to kill her with a dagger in his hand.

"Stupefy!" Blaise shouted and the deatheater fell to the floor.

"What a weak deatheater," Ron muttered.

"Yes," Blaise said, voice full of venom. "My father."

Ron looked pitiful to the Slytherin but once he saw Blaise join in the fight, he too went off to help. Hermione looked around nervously and felt a slimy arm wrap around her  
throat and she gasped loudly.

"Ah," the man purred. "My sweet. What are you doing here?"

She put her hands around the arm trapping her breathing and she was about to scream as the man covered her mouth.

"Now," he tutted, "We wouldn't want you to attract attention."

She could feel his breath trickle her ear as he drew nearer by the second. Hermione was squirming in his grip and wished this would all end.

Then her thoughts went worse as she felt a stick painfully jab in her side.

"Ow!" her scream was muffled.

"You give me a great honor, Hermione Granger," her eyes widened.

"Avada-"

"Stupefy!" someone shouted and Hermione felt the hand on her throat go limp and loosen. As the man behind her fell she looked around with wide eyes.

She saw Ron eyeing her with his wand pointing directly in her direction.

"You all right?" he shouted.

All Hermione did was nod and look toward Draco as Ron continued on with his curses.

She saw Draco fall from a curse of Lucius' and Hermione began to sprint over. Just as Lucius was about to shout something at his son Hermione took her wand in command.

"Expelliarmus!"

She heard her voice echo throughout the hallway and the wand in Lucius' grip fell to the floor. Draco looked her way in disbelief and once he saw her he rushed up and muttered a spell under his breath directly to his father.

It made him fall to ground actually screaming.

The look on Draco's face was absolutely deadly. She could see every line and every nerve in its place and she didn't like it. Once Draco was sure his father was unconsious he went over to Hermione with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he took her hands in his, his eyes roaming around the place every so often to check if everything was according to plan.

"I couldn't let you leave me."

"Oh..." He hugged her in a tight embrace. "I would never leave you."

He planted a kiss on her forehead and flames were dancing in his eyes.

Hermione heard Harry screaming and looked over to him from her resting position on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry!" she croaked when she saw him stumble backwards.

Draco let go of her and saw Harry as well. He took his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Lavoution Meise," he breathed and a red light surrouned Harry.

Harry looked toward Draco with knitted eyebrows once he saw Hermione there as well.

His strength grew and Draco knew Voldemort was beyond furious.

**'That's when you came to me and said'**

_Now, the battle was ending with fewer and fewer people. _

It was Dumbledore and Harry fighting Voldemort while Draco was battling off a couple deatheaters with Ron and Blaise's help.

Hermione was helping Snape with Bellatrix Lestrange who seemed to be getting tired of battling the man who had once called himself a deatheater as well.

"You traitor!" she said after shouting another spell at Snape.

He blocked it perfectly and shouted a spell back. "And like you're all on his side!"

It caught her on her thigh and she cried in agony. "I am, at least, on the right_ side." _

Snape gave her a dirty look and shouted what Hermione would never think her potions master would once say in his life, "You are full of rubbish. Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor in a heap and Hermione's heart bubbled.

She was gone! She was dead! Something in herself that exact minute lightened.

Snape had done something for Sirius that day and she knew something had gone right between the two rivals before Sirius had left the world.

A smile lingered on her face as she faced the Potions Professor who had now gone off to help McGonagall.

It was then that she saw something walking toward Draco. Someone with a dark emerald cloak. He had something shiny in his hand and his blond hair shimmered. Even though his face was covered, she knew he was on Voldemort's side.

"Draco!" she shouted with horror in her voice, but it was too late.

The man had stabbed Draco right in the back and Draco shocked beyond belief had fallen to the floor with a yelp.

Hermione scrambled over to him in a heart beat and didn't care this was the wrong thing to do. She was going to kill the son of a bitch who decided to hurt her man. But just as her lips parted and she took in a breath, someone shouted it all for her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione saw the blond haired man fall to the floor, the cloak still covering him all the way and she realized that it was Harry who had helped her. Harry gave her a quick glance and continued on with the fight against Voldemort.

Harry had helped Draco, Hermione thought.

When she got to Draco the tears fell. His eyes made contact with hers as he tried to remove the dagger.

"No, Draco," she managed to whisper.

"Hermione," he said in a barely audible voice. "I tried."

"No," she shook her head as she knelt down and took her head in her lap carefully, "No, you succeeded."

He gave a weak laugh. "I hardly call getting stabbed succeeding, Hermione."

"Don't you talk that way," Hermione ordered as she tried covering her tears.

"Hermione." Draco groaned through the pain. "I'm sorry I didn't get to survive this."

"No!" Hermione shouted as another deatheater fell to the ground.

"I love you," he said breathlessly.

**'Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?'**

_"No, Draco!" Hermione whimpered. "Don't leave me." _

"Promise me," he mumbled with a quiet moan. "Promise me."

"Anything." Hermione nodded. "Just don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, Hermione." He smiled and Hermione found it hard to believe that his teeth weren't bloodied.

Hermione bent down and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Just promise me that." He found it hard to talk after a while. "That you will move on without me."

"I could - I would never do that, Draco!"

"You have to." He sighed at her stubborness. "Promise me, for my sake."

Hermione decided it was best not to argue.

"I...I promise."

Draco parted his lips and said, "I will always and forever be in your heart Hermione Granger."

"I love you," she whispered, her tears landing on his blond hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you," she said sadly.

"Don't ever be sorry about me," Draco replied. "You were the best thing that ever  
happened to me."

"What?" Hermione thought she didn't hear him right.

"You were...my angel..." he choked out as the blood in his wound seeped out onto Hermione's cloak and his breathing ceased.

Hermione felt his heart stop and within her fingers he took off. Took off to a better place than earth without her. Hermione sat still for about a minute as it all seeped in.

And just as she heard no more from her love she shouted. Right at the time where Harry Potter got Voldemort rid of.

**'When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so'**

_"Hermione," the voice was far away. _

She could barely make it out from the noises in her head.

She woke up in an all white room feeling cold and miserable. But she didn't know why.

She stared at the ceiling before she felt something on her arm. She looked right and saw the brilliant eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry," she whispered horribly.

"Hermione." He smiled. "We thought we lost you."

It was then that realization hit her.

Where was Draco? Her Draco?

"Where - Where's Draco?" she asked immediately.

"Hermione," Harry stalled, looking to his left where Hermione noticed Ron stood.

"No." Hermione couldn't even shake her head. "Where is my Draco?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron tried.

That was before Hermione burst out with tears.

"No," she sobbed again. "He can't be go-gone!"

Harry and Ron witnessed the horror of losing someone and a loss was felt within their hearts as the Slytherin was not in their presence.

They could only imagine what it felt like to be Hermione at the moment.

"Hermione," Ron reasoned. "There was nothing we could do."

"Lucius killed his own son," Harry said feeling nasty thoughts boil in his head about the consept.

"But - But," Hermione stuttered. "That's impossible. Luc-Lucius Malfoy was unconsious! Draco had don-done that!"

Ron shook his head. "So it seemed."

Hermione shrieked and she knew she was beyond acting childish but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted right now was the love of Draco and the feeling of being in his arms.

**'And maybe some things are that simple'**

_But she knew that, that would never happen again. And she didn't let it go. She went on with that the whole time. She would never let Draco go._

**Now**, three years later, in the graveyard, while reading '_Draco Malfoy_' in cursive writing on the gravestone, made her stomach lurch.

She knew she had to get over it like Draco said but she could never to that to herself or even him. She missed him too much to just forget him like that.

Hermione held her hand out and let the single red rose fall to his gravstone that held a couple other roses on it. She had been coming there every other day for the past two and half years after he was buried.

Now, in October, it being chilly she was wearing a tweed jacket that she wrapped around herself tighter.

Her curls fell into her face and she didn't bother to push them away this time.

"I miss you, Draco," she whispered into the thin air.

"Do you see me?" she asked.

"I feel you every now and then. I feel you in my sleep. I feel your love, but I can't see you. I feel your cheerfulness like it was only a couple years ago when we were together, happily. I-I hear your cooings and soothings. I hear your words and ragged breathing like that night it all ended. And I wish I could take it all back. I can't keep that promise for you. I can't ever fulfill it. I haven't ever let another man enter my life till you. You were my first and I couldn't ever replace you."

As if Draco was there, the sky filled with his love.

The soothing tone of his was lingering in her ear as it pricked up and heard the quiet voice.

"_Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..._"

She looked up into the sky and wiped the tears away from her honey eyes. The sun sparkled down on her as she felt its warmth for the first time in a long time.

"Things will never change," she assured herself. "_Never_."

"_Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..._"

The wind went on and she actually felt herself smile.

"Hermione."

This time it was a clear voice.

She turned around so quickly that if she didn't regain composure easily she would have fallen. Her smile dissapeared and her cheeks reddened.

In front of her was a tall, dark haired boy.

He was staring directly at her.

"Hermione Granger?" he said, quite not believing his eyes.

"Ye-yes," she gasped out. "Who are you?"

She felt the tears still pouring down but didn't bother.

He tried to smile, blocking the shock all over his face.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini," he said and her mind went back to remember the name.

She remembered him and she looked at him a totally different way.

His long raven colored hair was now shorter and cut in the style cut. He was much taller and had an attracting aura hanging around himself. His eyes that were once a dull blue were now an extravagent sea blue with specks of green in them.

"How long has it been?" he questioned her. "Three years?"

Hermione nodded sullenly, and he began walking closer to her.

As he saw Draco's grave he realized she was here for the same reason as he was.

He dropped a white rose on his friend's grave and saw Hermione watching his every move.

**'When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight'**

"Hermione?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" Hermione murmured, averting her attention to the leaves covering most of the gravestone.

"You know he's watching you."

Hermione had a faint smile on her lips as she thought about it. It was most probably certain.

"I do hope so," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione?" he asked again.

"Yes, Blaise?" his name slipped off her tongue easily and she found that she had never once said his first name.

Only his surname. And he was ashamed of it from his father being a pathetic deatheater.

"You have to move on, you know?"

"I - I know." Hermione controlled a loud cry.

"Draco wouldn't want to see you like this," he said.

Hermione couldn't move.

Blaise turned to face her, but she wouldn't look his way. She felt him take her hand that was beyond freezing into his warm one.

She remembered that night three years ago in the Great Hall when he had taken her hand.

It was warm then as well.

As her thoughts took over she felt something warm trickling on her cheek. She realized that he was wiping away her tears quietly.

"You shouldn't cry," he said softly.

"It's all I do lately." She gave a harsh laugh.

He ignored it and looked down at her weak form.

"You are so beautiful."

Hermione knew where this was going.

"No..." She shook her head and took his hand away from her cheek.

She let his grip of her go and started backing away.

"_Hermione..._" he said sounding much like Draco to her ears.

"No!" Hermione was getting out of contol.

"Don't be afraid."

"I am not _afraid_!" she screamed.

She was about to fall as her cloak caught to the sharp edge of the gravestone.

Blaise grabbed her hand and saved her from falling.

Even before she screamed from fright she felt relieved. She looked into his lovely blue eyes and felt something she had never felt with Draco. But it was oddly similar.  
Could it be possible that he could give her the love she needed? The love she once had with Draco Malfoy?

"Give me a chance?" he asked, letting go of her hand.

**'It's hard to let it go'**

She looked up at the sky and felt a raindrop on her nose. She let it slip down her face and neck. She felt the wind swivvel around her and her tweed jacket was no longer needed to make her feel warm. With the two man around her she felt safe and warm. She also felt much loved.

It was as if Draco heard her silent cries.

**'Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before'**

"_Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione_," the wind blew.

"Hermione?" Blaise got her out of her thoughts.

She leaned up on her tip toes. She had decided, and Draco had helped her. Hermione felt him in her heart.

She gave him a light, soft kiss on his plump lips. He smelled of expensive cologne and Hermione found herself sinking in the scent.

Once the kiss was over she went back down to her level and stared up, wordlessly, at the man she had shared her kiss with.

**'When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonigt  
It's hard to let it go'**

With their hands locked together, they walked away from the graveyard with Draco's spot  
in it. She looked back once more for the last time that night. She felt her love leave the cemetary with her and Blaise. She felt it stay in her heart for the rest of her years.

**'Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before'**

And later on that night, at Hermione's house on her couch, when Blaise took her in his arms after watching the television she whispered to him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Blaise asked.

**'Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all'**

Nothing was like before and when she felt Blaise's grip on her tighten with sincere meanings she smiled full of content.

Right then and there she _knew_ that Draco had been her angel instead of the opposite. And right now he was an actual angel looking out for her from heaven.  
Hermione's thoughts of him stayed in her head as she answered Blaise.

**'Nothing's like before'**

"It's time for a change."

And the wind kept playing its melody of her name that Draco had composed in the heavens.

"_Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..._"

It was the same tune with the wind blowing in every direction. The leaves falling down on the ground, the cement pavement and the light green grass. It was Hermione's best time of the year.

Now more than ever that she had another person to help her along with it all.

The wind never does stop, as his love will never as well.

It will never cease and quite frankly at this point, you'd have thought it would.

But love is not like the one's in fairy tales.

It has one thing involved with it that makes it believing.

"_Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..._"

It is reality.

* * *


End file.
